An organic semiconductor material is applied to various organic film devices such as an organic EL (electroluminescence) device, an organic transistor, an organic solar cell and a photosensor, and accordingly has been actively studied in recent years. In order to provide an excellent performance in these use applications, the organic semiconductor material is required to have high charge (electron or hole) transport properties. In order to provide high charge transport properties, it is important for the organic semiconductor material to use a molecule in which π-conjugation spreads, make the molecule adequately packed and enhance an interaction between molecules.
From such a viewpoint, a compound containing dithienothiophene (Patent Document 1), a compound in which a plurality of thiophene rings are planarly bonded together (Non-Patent Document 1) or the like are known as an organic semiconductor material providing high charge transport properties.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-339516    Non-Patent Document 1: Z. Bao et al., “Appl. Phys. Lett.”, 1996, 69, 4108.